Wrym
Wrym is a Mud-Rain Hybrid created by Skyla. He is her entry for this contest. Appearance Wrym is MudWing and RainWing Hybrid, but the MudWing genes are more dominant in his appearance and abilities. He mainly looks like a MudWing: his wings, front arms, head and neck are all like a normal MudWings’. His head is adorned with RainWing horns, and ruff. His back legs, and tail, are also like a RainWing’s but these features are so minor no one ever notices he is a hybrid, not even at second glance. His overscales are a dead and dull shade of brown, while his over scales are brighter, and more ground colored than mud. His underscales are a light beige, while his claws, wing spikes and tail accents are sunset orange. The eyes of this hybrid are quite special: light hazel, but with a green flash going through them, like a river. His spikes are wine red-brown color, but his most striking feature are his ruff and neck accents. These are in fact a nearly white shade of aqua, and stand out quite a bit from his overall appearance. These can be, luckily, toned down to a much darker color, until they become the color of his spikes, so brownish-red. They turn aqua when he’s thinking, or relaxed. Personality Wrym unlike other hybrids during the SandWing Succession War, had an ok childhood, and wasn’t traumatized or tortured. He considers himself lucky, but he actually never met another hybrid, except for Clover, which he doesn’t know is one. Efficient when it comes to making plans, but also outgoing and strategic, Wrym likes questioning why things happen, and how they could be changed. Very ambitious, and also indipendent, but he only wants the best for his troop. When Clover or Huckleberry aren’t doing the talking, he’s the next most extroverted in the troop. Like to read, and taught his sibs, thanks to his mother teaching him. Fighting isn’t his strong point, and his troop knows it. But what Wrym doesn’t realize, is how much his troop relies on him as a strategic asset. For years, Wrym has been trying to fit in, but it took time for him to realize he had been in his place all along. Wrym is very sociable, but has a spinning mind, in which everything has a reason for happening, and he respects that. Wrym is also creative and silent, though not as much as Elfin and Avalon respectively. He is also terrified of darkness, and since he has no fire, he is rarely out after dark. Wrym has his own way of talking. He talks in Iambic Pentameter, meaning with ten syllables per sentence. He picked this up after he learned how to write, and found these kind of sentence most appealing to be used. It is also common to hear him use rhyme, even if he doesn’t realize it. Wrym’s ambition makes him sometimes overthink things, and he often misses valuable opportunities. He also lacks confidence, and his outgoing personality is often quieted by his irrational fear of failing or being useless. Abilities Most of Wrym’s abilities have been suppressed, thanks to the genes of two tribes mixing. Wrym cannot camouflage like a normal RainWing, but he can only tone down his aqua ruff and neck accents to a brownish-red color, like his spikes. This, more times out of ten, has turned out to be a hindrance, especially if ever gets scared or forgets to tone them down when trying to ambush prey, or an enemy dragon, during the war. The agility of a RainWing won over the strength of a MudWing, and thanks to his back legs and prensile tail, he is much more flexible than any MudWing, but not as much as any RainWing. This helps him with things like climbing, and thanks to this ability, he is often found on the treetop of the cypress over his troop’s den. Wrym has no breath weapon. The venom and the fire cancelled each other out, and he ended up having neither. He still has the fire breathing system inside his body, and in his throat, but isn’t able to use it, as no fire is inside his body. This is also a big problem for Wrym, since both his fire breathing and lungs are connected through his throat, and it often hurt his breathing, or makes it hard for him to fly at high altitudes without the risk of chocking. No fire or venom does come with a reward thought: he can keep his breath and stay underwater for longer than a normal MudWing. Since no fire or heat can burn the oxygen, he can survive more than twice the time of a normal MudWing without breathing. Once, while hiding from a IceWing ambush on the Mud Kingdom, he survived for nearly a whole day, but felt very dizzy and fainted soon after he breathed again. Background Pre-life (before he was born) Quince, a female RainWing which lived in the Rainforest during the war of SandWing Succession, by chance saw a MudWing battalion taking cover in the forest one night. She immediately fell in love with one of them, Gourd, just at sight. He had no idea she was even there. She knew she had to know him. Next morning, the MudWings left, but Quince had purposely not reported them. She had fallen in love with Gourd. She snuck in the MudWing tribe, camouflaged as a MudWing, and became a popular soldier, since she was forced to fight in the war, though this wasn’t a problem for her. She and Gourd became good friends, and during the mating night, they were partners. Gourd also had another partner, but Quince didn’t mind. A few moons later, she gave birth to two eggs. She knew they would be hybrids, and left one with Gourd’s other eggs, and took the other one back with her to the Rainforest, when she left the MudWings, appearing to vanish into thin air. Wrym was born in the Rainforest, a few months after the Dragonets or Destiny. Early life Wrym was born in the Rainforest, but Quince never let him grow up motherless like the other RainWings. Though both MudWings and RainWings were tribes that lived without knowing who their true parents were, Wrym grew up for four years in the forest, under his mother’s protective wing, and the other RainWings. Quince taught Wrym how to read when he was still very small, and he quickly picked up the skill, and with that, his tendency to speak in iambic pentameter, which he always thought was the most appealing way to communicate, both by writing or talking. Quince was never secretive, and told Wrym on his third hatchday why he didn’t look or feel like the other RainWings. Wrym didn’t look shocked, but his life started to slowly come in place after that event. Why he couldn’t camouflage, or tree glide, but was so much stronger than the other RainWings. From that day forth, he always felt... out of place. Quince could see this, but she never thought it might be because he questioning where his true place was. It wasn’t until a few weeks later, during which he had always been strangely quiet, that he found out from an grumpy RainWing called Chameleon who, just like him, couldn’t camouflage, how MudWing troops worked. Wrym couldn’t contain his happiness. He had brothers! And he wanted to meet them. He wanted to have a purpose, and perhaps that was his purpose. Quince was very sad to hear he wanted to leave, but she was proud of her son, and wished him the best of luck. His other friend, a RainWing called Siamang, also wished him goodbye, and left him with a quote that he always remembered. She said “You might be in doubt sometimes, but your home is where your heart, not loyalty, lies”. Wrym never forgot her, the best friend a Rain-Mud hybrid could ever have. He travelled for a few weeks, fascinated by everything he saw outside the forest, from the mountains to the Diamond Spray River. But nothing matched his fascination when he saw the ocean. He had never seen or imagined anything so vast and majestic. That is why he was completely surprised by a SeaWing ambush. The two dragons were about to reach him, and most probably not be nice to him, when from behind him, four MudWing attacked back, and easily defeated them, making them flee. The biggest then approached Wrym. She asked him where his troop was, and why he looked so surprised by seeing the SeaWing. Another of them added that they had actually just attacked, and this was probably a last-ditch attempt to kill the one last MudWing. Wrym didn’t know what to answer, and he was about to either explain or make up a story, when the smallest MudWing lunged at him, and made him fall on his side. Wrym was about to snarl at him, but the MudWing just kept staring at him, and then grabbed his talon. He called over the bigwings, and she also looked, dazed. Wrym understood they were looking at his fern-shaped birth mark, but he understood what it meant when the bigwings turned, and on her shoulder, was the exact same birthmark. The two dragons hugged, and she smiled at him “You have come back home, and you’ll be safe here”. Without asking for the others approval, the bigwings invited Wrym to join her troop, and he enthusiastically accepted Troop life Clover was the leader, Avalon the brain, Huckleberry the warrior, Elfin the hunter and Wrym didn’t know what was left for him. It took Wrym months to settle in to his troop, getting used to sleeping in the mud, and to hunt crocodiles instead of mangos. They taught him how the war worked, and Huckleberry took his training on him. But it was more than training. Huckleberry was very rough and not at all kind when training, often beating up Wrym and not giving him the chance to learn. Wrym grew up to listen and submit to his brother. Avalon never showed much interest in Wrym. She accepted to teach him how the war had started and how the alliances worked, but never taught him how to recognize a SkyWing from a SandWing, leaving Wrym confused and wishing to have a more emphatic teacher. Avalon instead wanted a student that didn’t always question her. Elfin was a good friend to Wrym, as they shared the same quiet nature, though the first was actually very shy. Elfin was a very talented hunter, and taught him how to hunt and survive in the swamps. But his fatal flaw was his shyness. When Avalon and Huckleberry teammed io against Wrym in a discussion, he was too petrified to stand up to his half-brother. Wrym never really blamed him, but he wished his brother showed the same keeness towards defending his brother as he did towards hunting. Wrym thought he didn’t have a place in the troop, but it took a scolding from Clover to realize that his place was were he chose it was, even though Avalon and Huckleberry kept denying it. Clover started to rely more and more on Wrym’s battle strategies and safety plans during attacks, and he quickly realized when his place in the troop was: the planner. He might not be smart, strong, learder-like or stealthy. But he is a long time planner, and an efficient organizer. He, much to his dismay, learned how much his troop relied on his planning skills after he came back from his visit to his mother, in the Rainforest. His troop had been devastated by an IceWing attack, but luckily no one was killed. Clover was desperately trying to find a way to get food, healing and shelter for her sibs, but she didn’t have any idea where to start from. But Wrym got a hold on the situation. He made a plan, and soon, his troop was up and healthy again. His troop was silently greatful, but Wrym was expecting that. He had only done his job, and he was fine with that. After the War - Current life When the war ended, Wrym and his troop was fairly devastated. Huckleberry was badly wounded, as part of his tail had he sliced off. That was when Wrym met Kingfisher. She was a young MudWing noble, and she was out distributing food and helping MudWing troops as soon as the war ended, though her family didn’t want her to. Kingfisher was pitiful towards Wrym’s troop, and personally saw towards Huckleberry’s healing. In the meantime, she and Wrym became friends, and the latter’s brain won Kingfisher’s troop and family in inviting him over for dinner sometimes. His troop is nearly always left out, but Wrym thinks it’s just a matter of time till Kingfisher realizes how great they are. And now that summer is approaching, he can’t wait to spend time with both Kingfisher and Siamang; but he doesn’t know how both of them feel towards him. Relationships Quince Grew up with his mother, which kept him close to her, unlike other RainWings. She was heartbroken when he decided to leave to join his siblings, but understood why he was leaving, and wished him all the best. The write to each other often, as Quince learned how to write when with the MudWings. Gourd Like all MudWings, Wrym never knew his father. He likes to think that he is a loyal soldier, fighting for his tribe. This isn’t far from the truth. Clover Unlike the rest of the troop, Clover is actually half RainWing, and the only really sister to Wrym. They were separated at birth. As their bigwings, Wrym always had respect for her. Clover was kind hearted, emphatic and truthful, and was always very angry was she found Huckleberry “training” Wrym. But she never accused him, as she thought both brothers were innocent. Clover might not be the smartest, but she is stealthy and strong, and got camouflage abilities from her mother. She lead her troop well through the war, and Wrym never regrets to be next to her when fighting. Wrym is always very truthful towards Clover, and he talks to her immediately when he has come up with new plans or wants to alert her of something. Clover was lost when Wrym left to return to the Rainforest, and thaught him that his place was were his heart truly lied, which Wrym only later discovered to be his MudWing Troop. Clover never regretted her choice of taking him in when they first met, and recognized each other thanks to their birthmarks. Avalon Avalon never really acknowledged Wrym, and was against having such a random MudWing in her troop. Being against Hybrids gave another reason for her to dislike him. Wrym never had anything against Avalon, but being the second smartest, he understood why Avalon didn’t like him particularly. When Avalon does roll call to check who is ok after a battle, she always misses out Wrym. The latter thinks she does this on purpose. After the battle with the IceWings, Avalon and Wrym grew to mutually like each other. On good-mood day, they might even sit on a hill and discuss. Wrym enjoys spending time with her. But she thought him how much ignorance can wound a dragon. Huckleberry As soon as Wrym became part of the troop, he always looked up to Huckleberry. He was big, strong and proud. What wasn’t there to like? He soon found out how much Huckleberry didn’t enjoy spending time with him. He, like Avalon, was against having another mouth to feed in the troop, but had to follow Clover’s order anyways. But he was glad to have Wrym for battle training. Wrym soon realized how much his half-brother wasn’t training him, but getting his “revenge”, training too hard and often wounding him. He often said things like “being Clover’s pet won’t save you from battle”. Wrym knew that he didn’t like being outshined by someone else, and that someone being him. After the battle with the IceWings, Huckleberry was the only one to apologize. Wrym said he wasn’t in fault, and that perhaps they should start over. Now, Huckleberry and Wrym have gotten on a much better and more brother-like start. They often wrestle each other in the Heather, but with no wish to harm one another. Elfin Elfin and Wrym have a friendly relationship, and like being in each other’s company. Elfin is very quiet, and his outgoing brother matches pretty well with him. During the war, Elfin was very scared to stand up to his brother when they argued and were against Wrym staying in the troop, but now, he feels like he found a way of expressing his thoughts more freely. Wrym and Elfin enjoy writing, and they often sit under a willow tree imagining stories in which they were dragons from different tribes, or spending time hunting together. Kingfisher was actually in Elfin’s battalion when they were dragonets, and they knew each other by sight before she even met the rest of his troop. Siamang Wrym was always very grateful to have such a friend like Siamang. She was always very accepting of differences, and she was an adventurer, thing that Wrym admired. RainWings kept teasing them by chanting their names and changing their scales to match theirs, and then pretending to kiss each other. While Wrym was deeply embarrassed, Siamang never cared. RainWing could think they were engaged, but that wouldn’t make her flinch. She was deeply saddened when he decided to leave, but left him with a quote that became his mantra for the next years. After the war ended, Siamang joined Jade Mountain Academy, and Wrym found out via another MudWing, who was friend of the now famous Reed, brother of Clay. He managed to send a letter to her, and he wrote one thing: her quote. She recognized it, and the two write to each other often now. Wrym knows Siamang will come visit him as soon as the summer comes. And he can’t wait. Siamang will never admit her too-real crush on him. Kingfisher Kingfisher only spent a small amount of time with Wrym, but the blue-and-orange veiled MudWing feels like she knew him since they were dragonets. For Kingfisher, Wrym is an adventure partner, just like he was for Siamang, and she loves escaping her noble life to spend time with him. She realizes she has a crush on him, but she thinks she has a lot of time to admit it. Her family is against Hybrids, but even though Kingfisher doesn’t know he is one, she wouldn’t mind. She doesn’t like lies though, and Wrym would need to be careful admitting it to her. But the time they spent together would repay his lie, as, Kingfisher never had a friend as true as Wrym. Trivia * Wrym became scared of darkness when he was ambushed by SeaWings just before meeting his sibs. He didn’t see them coming, and that terrified him. * Out of his troop, Avalon is still the member who trusts him least. * Wrym always wanted to meet his father. That was the only thing his mother wouldn’t tell your him about. Gallery 2FBC3AC6-FEE4-425F-A826-9098453484BC.jpeg|The real-life Wrym tree 97BED054-7334-48C7-A0DA-8913A4F1D4B8.png|Reference of Wrym Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Males